Crimson Cavalry
'The Crimson Cavalry' '' Purpose: To prepare for and bring about the Second Coming of Christ. ''Doctrine: ''The Crimson Cavalry are unapologetically racist, claiming that Aryan-descended whites are God's true chosen people, and the only ones worthy of the Embrace. They do not believe that the Embrace is a curse on the vampire himself, but on the 'mud people' upon whom vampires were meant to prey. Their dogma has four points: #The End Times are approaching, and the True Church of Longinus must prepare for the coming Holy War against the 'mud people'. Anyone who isn't white, Christian, straight, and convervative is one of the mud people, as well as a variety of disfavored clans and bloodlines among the Kindred. #Human suffering must be maximized: this is the purpose for which God created the Kindred. This is best achieved by total anarchy. #Theban Sorcery is a form of witchcraft, and must be stamped out. #The prophecies in the Book of Eschaton must be made to come true. This will trigger the Second Coming of Jesus Christ. ''Membership: ''The Crimson Cavalry is a radical Tollison faction. They accept only white, Christian Kindred from within the Lancea et Sanctum. The faction is highly secretive, and membership frequently travels down a given lineage rather than branching outward. On the rare occasion that members need to identify themselves to one another, they do so with the use of a red knight from a chess game. 'Benefits' • Even the most junior members of the Crimson Cavalry learn the prophecies surrounding the End Times - from the Book of Revelations as well as the Book of Eschaton, both of which are held to be the word of God. The character receives a free Specialty in Academics (End Times). •• The Rule of Golconda clearly dictates that Kindred are not supposed to feed on the pure of heart. To the Crimson Cavalry, this means that only mud people are viable victims. The character gains the Distinguished Palate Merit, with the preferred feature limited to those exclusive to mud people (so 'gay' or 'black' are acceptable limitations, but 'brunette' or 'high' are not). ••• The Crimson Cavalry uses hate groups and survivalist groups to incite discord and anarchy among the kine, directing them to perform hate crimes. The character gains two free dots of Allies toward this purpose. •••• All forms of witchcraft are anathema to the Crimson Cavalry. The most trusted members train to develop a variant form of the Indomitable Merit, which protects against blood sorcery rather than mental or emotional coersion. The character gains a +2 bonus to the dice pool to contest any form of sorcery. If the roll is resisted, she may instead levy a -2 penalty on the caster's dice pool. ••••• While the Crimson Cavalry's focus has thus far been on training for its Holy War rather than going out to fight it, they recognize that the assassination of Theban Sorcerers is something that can be trusted only to the greatest among them. The Knight Commander of the Crimson Cavalry trains specifically to fight Kindred, and receives three free dots of the Kindred Dueling Fighting Style. 'Source''' ''The Lancea Sanctum, ''pp 63-64. Category:Factions Category:Cults Category:Translations Category:Lancea Sanctum